dallasfandomcom-20200223-history
The Enemy of My Enemy
|image = Dallas_2012_episode_1x6_-_Bobby_threatens_Harris.jpg|250px |logo = Dallas 2012 TV series-logo 652x370.png|250px |caption = After Ann gets a heartbreaking present from Harris Ryland, Bobby threatens him in "The Enemy of My Enemy" in Season 1 of the TNT "Dallas" series. |season = 1 |number = 6 |overall = 6 |episodes = 40 |series = Dallas (second series) |network = TNT |production = 1-6 / 2M5805 |airdate = U.S. Airdate: July 11, 2012 |imdb = tt2205560/ |writers = Gail Gilchriest |directors = Jesse Bochco |guests = Farah Tahir Carlos Bernhard Kevin Page Glenn Morshower Matthew Posey |previous = "Truth and Consequences" |next = "Collateral Damage" }} Truth and Consequences was the sixth episode of the TNT series Dallas. Written by Gail Gilchriest, the episode, which was directed by Jesse Bochco, made its premiere on July 11, 2012. 'Short Summary' John Ross is bothered by the weight of having to do his father's dirty work and decides to move into Southfork. Strife continues to grow between Ann and Bobby when it is revealed she went to her ex for help with a family problem. Rebecca approaches Bobby and Christopher with information that she believes might help save the ranch. 'Storyline' Bobby and Christopher find a way to stop the drilling of oil on Southfork, thanks to Rebecca. She does help Bobby and Christopher find out that Jock left a safe deposit box with a Southfork Deed that splits the property rights and mineral rights of the ranch. She does hide this from Tommy. Then at the end of the show she finds out more about her feelings for Christopher, in a very personal and physical way. Meanwhile, Ann receives a heartbreaking present from ex-husband Harris Ryland, which drives Bobby to the edge. J.R. tries to get into Cliff Barnes' poker game, not having a clue of what lies ahead back in Texas, as a really huge explosion ahead when he and John Ross and are going to find out they can't drill for oil on South Fork, and also, might be at the mercy of the South American Criminals they had to borrow money from to secure the purchase from Bobby. John Ross enlists the help of Sue Ellen. John Ross receives a surprise from Veronica, which makes him fear for Elena's safety. Critique-tnts-dallas-episode-5-truth-and-consequences-1.jpg |Ann, in meeting with ex-husband Harris Ryland. 238588-dallas-truth-and-consequences-episode-screencap-1x5.jpg|Dallas Cowboys owner Jerry Jones, making a cameo appearance. Josh-Henderson-and-Larry-Hagman-Dallas-Truth-and-Consequences.jpg|JR and John Ross, at dinner party, conversing concerning the South American business deal with Vicente Cano. Cast Main/Recurring cast/characters *Larry Hagman as J.R. Ewing *Patrick Duffy as Bobby Ewing *Jesse Metcalfe as Christopher Ewing *Josh Henderson as John Ross Ewing III *Jordana Brewster as Elena Ramos *Julie Gonzalo as Rebecca Sutter *Brenda Strong as Ann Ewing *Leonor Varela as Marta Del Sol *Callard Harris as Tommy Sutter *Mitch Pileggi as Harris Ryland *Marlene Forte as Carmen Ramos *Farah Tahir as Smiling Frank Guest starring *Carlos Bernhard as Vicente Cano *Kevin Page as Bum *Bill Stinchcomb ss Ace *Matthew Posey as Foreman ;Also guest starring *Debbie M. Crabb as Prison Nurse (uncredited) *Marcelli Felice as Guest in Spa Girl #1 (uncredited) *DLaine Gutmann as Omni Sonographer (uncredited) *Kevin Howard as Clerk (uncredited) *[[Jena Maharramov[[ as Upscale Restauarant Patron (uncredited)